


Hush

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you’d look good at our wedding.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

“I bet you’d look good at our wedding.”

“Of course.  I always look goo-” Rin’s mouth started moving before he fully registered what he had just heard.  “Wait.  What did you just say?”  His eyes were wide as the cheesy romantic movie they had been watching played in the background, suddenly forgotten as he stared at his boyfriend’s reddening face.  Had he just heard correctly?

“Nothing.  I was just.  Thinking out loud.”

“But what did you say?  I wanna hear it again.”

“Forget it.  It was a ridiculous thing to say anyway,” Makoto said.  Rin turned back to the movie after another minute of watching Makoto’s face turn brilliant shades of pink and let out a huff.

“You should just tell me if you wanna marry me.  I could say yes, you know.”  Makoto’s eyes widened and it was his turn to stare at his boyfriend in surprise.

“You what?”

“Nothing.  I was just, you know, thinking out loud.”

“So.  You’d marry me?”

“Maybe if you asked me properly.”  After a minute Makoto turned back to the movie too.  Then he grabbed Rin by the shoulders and tugged him against his side.  He wanted to keep him here forever.

 

* * *

 

A couple years later Makoto managed to save up some money and he dropped onto one knee when Rin opened the door after his jog and held out a small velvet box.  Maybe it wasn’t entirely romantic.  But that’s part of what made it so impressive: Rin never even saw it coming.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Rin stood with one shoe toed off, sweat running down his back, hair slipping from his ponytail and just stared.  Stared at the beautiful man kneeling on the ground before him.  Stared at the man he would happily spend the rest of his life with even without a ring or a marriage certificate binding them.

A grin crept over his face as Makoto waited patiently.  He was always so patient.

“Well you did ask me properly this time.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course it is.”  The fact that he had done something to put that look of pure bliss on Makoto’s face was enough to weaken his knees and he dropped into Mako’s waiting arms.  

 

* * *

 

 

"If you don't want to do it at Haru's we don't have to. Don't let that damn dolphin push you around."  Makoto laughed quietly and handed Rin another plate to dry off.  They had already had this discussion at least a dozen times and each time they had it just made him love the other man a little more.

"I know you’re concerned, Rin.  But it was all a long time ago. Besides the water is what brought us together in the first place.  I think the idea is perfect."

“If you’re going to starting talking like Haru and gushing about how much you love the water we might need to rethink this wedding thing.”  Rin sounded harsh but the grin on his face showed his true feelings.  He put the last plate away and leaned against Makoto’s back, nuzzling his face in between his shoulder blades.  

Makoto knew that Rin was a huge romantic and the thought of having their wedding on the beach had been his.  He had been so tentative about bringing it up, so careful and caring and kind, that Makoto had practically needed to force it out of him.  But the moment the redhead had muttered the phrase “beach wedding” and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks Makoto had already agreed to it.

Anything that made Rin look that adorably happy would be his if it was in Mako’s power to do so.

Which, Makoto mused a few months later as he watched Nagisa rush between the rooms of Haru’s beach house in a fervor, could turn out to be quite the hassle if the redhead ever realized it.  The day was finally here and everyone seemed to be frazzled, even Haru.  Then again it was his house they were invading for the day.  Once Haru had heard they wanted a beach wedding he had nudged Makoto’s elbow pointed out his door to his deck.  It looked out over the beach and had a perfect view of the water.

Which they were going to be using to their advantage in their wedding pictures if Nagisa would stop running around everywhere with the camera taking candid shots of everyone he could find so they could actually start the ceremony.

“I swear Nagisa this is gonna turn into a funeral if you don’t knock it off!”  Rin growled from somewhere near Haru’s bedroom and Makoto winced as he heard a door slam followed by a whine.  He left Gou in the kitchen to finish arranging the cake and food and headed towards the commotion.

“I just wanted a picture of Rin getting ready,” Nagisa pouted when he spotted Makoto.  “He didn’t have to yell.”

“This is a very big day.  He’s just a little stressed.”

“I know that.  I was just hoping that yelling at me might calm him a little.”  Gou yelled from the kitchen for Rei and Nagisa and the blonde hurried away with a wave.  “See you when the ceremony starts!”  Makoto turned and knocked before leaning against the doorjamb.

“Hey, Rin.”

“Is he gone?”

“Yeah.”

“He was giving me a headache. ‘Look over here, Rinrin. Smile for the camera, Rinrin.  You’re so pretty, Rinrin.’ I was gonna throttle him.”

“You gonna be okay?  Or do you need some help?”

“Don’t worry about me.  I’ll be ready on time.  Just wait for me.”

“Of course.  Forever if you want.”  His words were soft but judging by the way the rustling on the other side of the door stopped Rin had heard him.  He was tempted to open the door just to see the look on Rin’s face but he knew the other man wanted some privacy to collect his thoughts before the wedding started.  So instead he gave a soft tap on the door and headed out to the deck.

It was an intimate ceremony.  Everyone was dressed up, even Ran had deemed the occasion dress-worthy and she had grown out of such overtly “feminine” things years ago.  Makoto and Rin’s family were there, along with the rest of the Iwatobi guys and of course Rin’s two biggest influences from Samezuka Academy.  

They had kept everything as simple as possible.  Aiichiro had offered to be the photographer and was currently following Nagisa around insisting that he return the camera.  Rei and Gou had made the food with Haru dogging their steps every moment, muttering about keeping his kitchen clean and wondering why they wouldn’t use any of his recipes.  Seijuro had helped Makoto’s parents decorate.  The only person here today that they technically didn’t view as a member of their family in one way or another was the officiant.

And that was exactly what they had wanted.  Neither of them were interested in a big traditional affair.  They just wanted to be surrounded by their closest friends and family and do things their own way.  Like they had always done.

So when they met each other at the door to the deck, Rin biting his lip to keep from tearing up and Mako blushing when he saw how wonderful Rin looked in his tux, and walked each other to the where the officiant was waiting it was exactly what they wanted.  When they stood with Gou and Rei beside Rin and Haru and Nagisa beside Makoto while the officiant's kind words rode the wind down to the beach it was exactly what they had pictured.

When the officiant smiled and gestured to the men that it was their turn to speak the vows they had written for each other it was perfect.

“I never thought the day would come when I’d be standing next to you like this.  You were always kind of this dream figure, like a star, so close that I could almost touch you but every time I reached out it felt like you would slip through my fingers.  And then you did.  But you came back and that was more than I could have ever asked for.”  Makoto reached out and took one of Rin’s hands, twining their fingers together, and smiled.  “Thank you for coming back to us, to me.  Thank you for saying yes when I asked you out after that tournament.  Thank you for loving me even when I get overprotective and I fuss at you about silly things.”  Makoto paused for a moment and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and when he opened them again Rin’s knees went a little weak.  The love he could see in those eyes was more than he ever deserved and the thought that it was purely for him was hard to grasp and he felt his eyes start tearing up.  

“Thank you for choosing me.  I have always been a little in awe of you.  You give in to your emotions and follow your dreams and I am so proud,” Makoto’s voice cracked ever so slightly but he kept right on talking, “of everything you have done.  Sometimes I’m scared of losing you again because every day I spend with you just makes me love you even more.  Even when you wake up in the morning and hate everything you still smile at me and in that smile I see that star you’ve always been.  And I know that even if I can’t catch a star, because stars are too brilliant and incredible to be tamed, that I can still have you by my side forever.  Because you chose me.”

The silence that followed was almost deafening and it seemed like even the sea had quieted just from the sheer love and devotion in Makoto’s voice as he spoke.  Rin opened his mouth to respond and simply inhaled deeply before snapping his mouth shut again.

How was he supposed to follow that?  How was he even supposed to remember what he was going to say when Mako had delivered his vows with such perfection and sincerity and Rin was pretty sure he was going to melt from the look the taller man was giving him.

He could hear someone, most likely one or both of their mothers, sniffling off to his left but he was focused on the man standing in front of him.  This huge sappy kind hearted giant idiot who was looking at him like he had just plucked the sun out of the sky and handed it to him.

“I… you…” Rin let out a breath and Makoto smiled down at him.

“Are you going to cry again, Rinrin?”  Haru leaned to the side and peeked around Mako, a surprisingly mischievous look dancing in his eyes.

“Shut up, Haruka.  How am I supposed to respond to that?”  Everyone chuckled and Rin’s face flushed.  Of course he would make a fool out of himself even at his own damn wedding.  Gou lightly pressed a hand to his back in support and he took a steadying breath.  

“The fact that I’m here, that we’re all here together is all because of you.  You’ve taken care of all of us and I will be grateful for that forever,” he tilted his head to look past Makoto and shoot a pointed glare to Haru, “even for you taking care of Haru.  You’re not afraid to call me out on stupid actions and you take the time to set me on the right path when I’ve lost my way,” Rin licked his lips nervously and felt Mako squeeze his hand, “and I know I’ve lost my way a lot.  You’re more kind and patient that I have any right to ask you to be.  I know it’s a lot to always look out for someone like me but you have never backed away from that challenge and that means the world to me.  You’ve always believed in me and you always forgive me even when I don’t deserve it.  Especially when I don’t deserve it.  I can’t imagine being with anyone else and I have never wanted to be.  Everything about you brings light into my life and,” Rin bit his lip again and brushed frustratedly at the tears on his cheeks, “I never want to be in the dark again.”

Rin could feel Gou’s fingers clenching the back of his jacket and he heard Nagisa sniffle beside Haru.  But he only had eyes for Makoto.  A surprised look crossed his face but was quickly replaced with the gentlest smile he had ever seen on the man’s face.  He looked like he had just been given the world on a platter.

Rin didn’t really remember the rest of the ceremony.  Just that there was some jostling and giggling when the rings were asked for and Rei and Haru each pulled out a box, only to discover that Nagisa had switched the rings on them at some point.  They spoke a few more serious sentences tying them together with pretty words and then they were told to kiss.

“I will never let you face the dark alone again,” Makoto murmured as he cupped Rin’s cheeks in his hands before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  

Suddenly they were all smashed together as Nagisa yelled out “Rinrin! Mako-chan!” and leapt at them, pulling the others with him.

 

* * *

 

Haru met them at the door as they slipped into light jackets.  He handed Makoto a small silvery bag and indicated he should open it.

"Ha-Haru?  What-"  Makoto's eyes shot up to his best friend who gave him a pleased look as Rin stopped and peeked around the brunet's arm.

"What is it, Makoto?"  Mako squeaked and scrunched the bag shut with one hand, the other slipping to Rin's waist.

"It's a honeymoon gift.  Enjoy it."  Was all Haru said before turning and heading back down the hall to see what damage the other's had done to his kitchen.

"Mako?"  His ears were burning and he gave a strangled chuckle as he looked to a confused Rin.

"Haru has a strange sense of humor," he muttered as they headed for the street.  Rin held his hand and led him back towards the hotel they were staying at that night, content to walk silently.  Makoto couldn't help but stare as images of the cat ears and tail sitting in the still scrunched bag superimposed themselves over Rin's starlit features.

 


End file.
